The Craft: Re Done
by Psycho Chloe
Summary: A re-done version of Andrew Felming's THE CRAFT Starring Amy Dumas, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon, Jaqueline, Trish Startus, Matt Hardy, and cameos by Jeff Hardy and Adam, Edge, Copeland. Longer summary inside. WARNING: Witchcraft, wicca, and murder!!!


THE CRAFT: Re-Done  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I have no relations with Andrew Fleming, World Wrestling Entertainment, or Vince McMahon. All the wrestlers belong to themselves, and the original plot, script, and characters belong to Andrew Fleming and the creators of "THE CRAFT". Please review and let the writer know how you feel about their story!  
  
~Chloe "Jeffsgurl" Richard  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SUMMARY: Amy has always been different. So, as the new comer to Saint Benedicts Academy in Los Angeles she immediately falls in with the school outsiders. But these girls wont let themselves just be a group of powerless misfits. They have discovered The Craft, and they're gonna use it.  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
Sarah: Amy "Lita" Dumas  
  
Nancy: Victoria  
  
Bonnie: Stephanie McMahon  
  
Rochelle: Jaqueline  
  
Chris Hooker: Matt Hardy  
  
Chris' Friends: Jeff Hardy and Adam "Edge" Copeland  
  
Laura Lizzie: Trish Stratus  
  
Lireo: Lireo  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
Three girls sit around a small square table, lighting candles and placing miscellaneous objects, such as pentagrams and medicinal plants, upon the top. It is dark out and lightening can be seen striking in the distance.  
  
Once the table is set, the girls position their hands, palm open facing the sky. They begin to chant.  
  
"Now is the time, now is the hour, ours is the magic, ours is the power. Now is the time now is the hour, ours is the magic, ours is the power. . ."Over and over they repeat the words, chanting like a ministry of priests.  
  
At the head of the table sits a pale faced girl with jet black hair, dark lipstick, and a nose piercing. She grins evilly and looks up with dark eyes to the girls who accompany her.  
  
"Now is the time, now is the hour, ours is the magic . . . ours is the power. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
High in an airplane cabin somewhere over Los Angeles, a teenage girl sits starring glassy eyed out the window next to her father and step-mom. She sighs heavily and continues to concentrate on the soft white clouds as they pass by.  
  
Not too much longer, the girl is standing outside a cab door looking at her beautiful new Spanish Mansion. Her father opens an umbrella and ushers her and her mother up into the house.  
  
As beautiful as it may look on the outside, on the inside water is leaking in through the roof.  
  
"Oh yeah, dad, it's a lot dryer in here." Remarks the girl sarcastically.  
  
"Oh no, we need a new roof!" Her step-mom groans.  
  
"Yeah, but it's big! IT'S BIG!" Her dad says proudly, walking forward to the pile of stacked boxes in the living room. The girl ignores her father and happily runs upstairs to her bedroom. She opens up a box and removes a picture from the top. She sets it down and smiles. It's a black and white photograph of a young woman on a beach.  
  
The girl continues to search through the box, but doesn't find what she was looking for, so she goes down stairs and looks through a stack of things in a nook next to her stairs.  
  
The door behind her creaks open and, curiously, she peeks over her shoulder. She is startled by the sight of a wet old man in old dirty clothes holding a snake. She falls against the stack of things and screams.  
  
"I found this out back, you want it?" He asks. She screams again.  
  
"Relax! What's a matter with you? RELAX!" He demands.  
  
"DAD!" The girl screams. Her father comes bounding down the stairs and looks at the man.  
  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Her dad yells, picking up a fire poker and thr4eatening the man with it. The man drops the snake and runs out into the rain again.  
  
"What the hell!?" Her dad curses. He walks back inside and looks at his daughter worriedly.  
  
"Amy, are you ok?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, he just scared me." She replies loosely.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asks again. Amy draws her attention to her father's feet.  
  
"Dad. . ." She says cautiously. Her father looks down at his feet where the snake is coiling around his ankle.  
  
"AH!" He yells, throwing the poker down at the ground and right through the snakes head, killing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Well? What do you think? Lemme know if I should keep going or just drop it in your review! Thanx!* 


End file.
